Winged Angels
by DragonEmpress1010
Summary: When escaped experiment that were kidnapped find their way to their friends old house, who family still lives there. They are chased around by bears, half human, half bear creatures. Follow them on their journey of love, betrayal, and confusion. And sweets. Defiantly sweets.
1. We are Stronger

We are Stronger

Chapter One

I ran through the forest, the thicket scrapping my legs. We were running and not stopping anytime soon, or THEY'D catch us. The people at the 'School' that is. I wasn't letting anyone hurt the rest of the flock. I looked around at the other three girls, and we nodded. 'Up and away.' I thought. Sakura gave me a side glance, Hinata just read my mind and Ten-ten just knew, like always. We spread out our wings, aiming for the cliff. We dove off the cliff, the things following us left growling at the cliff. I flipped and flung open my wings, catching the wind. We didn't know where we were heading and we didn't, just anywhere but there.

"Sakura!" I yelled over the wind, flying in sync with her. She looked at me, then back at the rest of the flock, her face suddenly went grim. I, confused, turned back to see Hinata holding a wounded shoulder and Ten-Ten with a scar across her now ghostly white cheek. I looked back at Sakura, noticing she had been grazed by a bullet on the leg.

"I'm fine. Their wounds are worse than mine." Sakura said, giving me a weak smile. Hinata flew towards us, evening herself.

"Guys. We need to stop by Kohona. My cousin lives there." She said, her face emotionless. I forgot to mention. The 'things' chasing us were half human and half bear mutants, we call them, and most of the scientists, Bears. I saw a road sign saying, _Kohona: third exit_. I smiled and dove down into the trees and quickly tucked my wings in, slamming into the ground. I tumbled into a front yard.

"Ow." I pouted. The door slowly creaked open as Hinata came crashing down.

"Hinata! Where have you been!?" Cried a young voice as the door was flung open, revealing a little girl with tears in her eyes as her midnight hair soaked the floor behind her. A young male, around Hinata's age, came out to see the young girl rushing to my blueish haired friend.

"Hanbi!" Shouted Hinata engulfing the girl, Hanbi, in a bear hug as her hair blew in the wind around them. Ten-Ten bumped right into me while Sakura flew right into a figure. Tall, and brooding until knocked down.

"Oi, Neji! Who's this drunk idiot?" Asked the person, earning a slap right across the face from Sakura.

"I'm not drunk you, emo freak!" She defended, standing up while wincing in pain at her wound and falling back down clutching her leg.

"Sakura-chan!" Ten-Ten shouted, rushing forward, and ignoring her own pain.

"That wounds going to get infected." I warned. "You need medical treatment."

"Hinata! You shoulder!" Screamed Hanbi, holding her sister, who was clutching her shoulder in pain as blood oozed out.

"Hinata!" Us three girls shouted in perfect unison. She gave us a weak smile. The boy, Neji I assume, picked up Hinata, who flailed around, surprised by the sudden gesture. Her cousin was normally not good at showing affection. We were forced to stay the night, so we tucked our wings in and made the best of it, totally not prepared to be woken up by freaking bears.


	2. Chapter 2

Winged Angels Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moring before the bears acme.

6:00 a.m

We were inside, bandaged, bathed, fed, but most importantly, safe. We could lounge around without a care, instead of on our toes to fight off Bears trying to pull us into lab experiments. Ten-ten sighed, wondering how long it would take them to find us, with all their fancy techno gadgets. She flipped to another channel, hearing no complaints from Ino, who was sitting next to her. Ino stood up, and turned for the kitchen, probably to talk to Neji and the boys he had over. Apparently, Hinata's father had taken his own life after losing the one daughter who reminded him of his beloved wife, and, of course, her in general.

Ino stepped into the kitchen and an awkward atmosphere came crashing down. She fidgeted under their stares of curiosity and questioning eyes. She took in a deep breath, finally breaking the eternal silence that filled both parties.

"I don't think we can stay here."

It took that one little sentence, to send Neji, the calm and collected one without ever being good at showing emotion, in to an enraged assault on the poor wall. He repeatedly punched it until his knuckles bled, and he did grumble about Hinata just getting back. Ino sighed, shaking her head in annoyance. Even if he had a less IQ than she did, it was plainly obvious that they couldn't stay and live normally, not with their little talent, anyway.

"Why?" A blonde boy with spiked up hair on all sides, questioned. Ino was getting really annoyed at this point. _Does he have an IQ of five or something?_ She thought bitterly. He still continued to stare at her with a completely dumbfounded look. She denied the urge to punch him, knowing she break his face in half with her inhuman strength, but, boy, was it SO tempting.

"We could be tracked and even if we weren't-we can't live normally, not with these anyway." Ino said, gently unfolding her wings, but not all the way, because they were fourteen feet long and four feet in width. I suggested some sleep would clear our minds-turns out that was the last thing we needed.

Present

I huge, heavy combat boot came crashing down onto my sleeping form, making me jolt awake with start. I clutched my side in absolute agony, shouting how much it hurt until a large hand clapped over my mouth, causing me to shut up. I look up to see a bear. A huge, brown, yellow-eyed Bear, with blood lust radiating off of him. Fear arose in every part of my body and horrifying questions whirred around in my head. Tears formed in my eyes, just thinking about that retched place. Suddenly, my sadness turned to rage. I bit his hand and round-house kicked him out the window. I turned and punched the other with all my super inhuman strength. I swore I heard a rib crack. He tumbled beck before collapsing. I charged at the door, smashing it to smithereens. The others, including the rest of the flock, looked at me shocked. The Bears soon recovered and leapt at me, but I dodged each attack with flexibility, making them all head-butt the wall with such force it dazed them. If we weren't in such a serious situation, I would have laughed heartily, but I had to untie the others. I untied Hinata first, then Ino, next Sakura, and so on and so on. When we were all untied and down stairs, we kinda had a little war with the bears. 


End file.
